LA BATALLA POR ALBA CAPS 10 Y 11
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: CAPITULOS 10 Y 11


**CAPITULO DIEZ: **

**EL DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER**

El muro de Adriano.

Extensa muralla fortificada construida por el emperador romano Publio Elio Adriano entre los años 122 y 132 de nuestra era.

Construido con la idea de mantener a los pictos y los celtas a raya en vista de haber sido imposible su conquista, y para evitar que cruzaran a la Britania "civilizada"; con los años el Muro se había convertido en un referente, una frontera muy bien delimitada entre lo que era Britania y lo que era Caledonia.

Entre la Tierra del Támesis y Alba.

Entre la Nueva Religión y el culto a la naturaleza.

Entre el cristianismo y la barbarie.

Entre la civilización y la salvajía de los pueblos albos.

Poco más allá de medio día un gran grupo se acercaba al galope a dicho muro.

Elegantes uniformes militares, enarbolando símbolos y estandartes; un contingente fuertemente armado de algunos cientos se encontraba a punto de llegar a los límites de la Britania civilizada, romanizada ya hace un par de siglos.

Delante de toda la caballería que levantaba el polvo al paso y desprendía la hierba del suelo; un caballero de cabello castaño y límpidos ojos azul verdoso iba al frente, alerta y gallardo.

Atisbando siempre al frente, hasta donde le alcance la vista, vigilante.

Ya se avista el muro Mi Lord.

Lo veo… avise a los soldados que estés alertas a cualquier cosa.

Mi Lord… estamos en campo abierto, si fueran a atacarnos ya los…

Jamás se confíe de nada. Haga como le digo.

Sí, Mi Lord Grandchester.

Terius Grandchester, Tercer Duque de Grandchester y mano derecha del Rey de Bretaña, había tomado el título en la adolescencia y, desde entonces, de dedicó a servir al reino militarmente.

Luchó contra los teutones hasta que lograron ser replegados y mermados.

Lo que no se imaginó fue, que en lugar de marcharse hacia sus frías tierras, lo que harían era irse para el norte.

Al norte del muro… a Alba.

Al hogar de la mujer a la que ama.

Ahora mismo, en la mente del joven duque, se iba elucubrando mil cosas que, aunque su bello rostro pareciera plácido, la verdad era que por dentro se lo estaban llevando los diablos.

Como quisiera que la yegua blanca que montaba tuviera alas, para poder llegar con rapidez a su destino y hallarla a salvo.

Aunque también temía llegar y hallar lo inimaginable.

Ya había sido testigo de la crueldad

teutona con todo lo que halla a su paso. El joven duque meneó la cabeza como para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos nefastos.

No le quedaba más que, mientras cabalgaba junto a su guarnición, pedir a Dios por la seguridad de su amada Candice y la de su familia.

Justo a un par de kilómetros del muro, la compañía detuvo su cabalgata.

¿Por dónde entramos señor Duque? – preguntó uno de la guarnición.

Hay una entrada más al sur, pero por favor, que todos estén alerta.

¡Sí señor!

Theodora luce inquieta Terius – dijo un elegante superior acercándose a la diestra del duque - y tú también ¿Qué sucede?

No sé Charles – contestó el joven dando unas palmaditas en el cuello de su yegua blanca - es… ¿me creerías si te digo que es una corazonada?

Bueno, antes no te lo hubiera creído, pero conociéndote como te conozco... Tus corazonadas suelen ser ciertas.

Bien, pues espero que esta vez no lo sean Charlie.

Mandaré unos vigías a que revisen los alrededores, a ver si es seguro de todas maneras.

Terius asintió un poco inseguro, no le hacía ninguna gracia que algunos de sus hombres marcharan solos al frente; por otro lado, era necesario un vigía, sino, podrían morir todos.

Terius ¿Y si…?- preguntó el trigueño Charlie volviendo a la diestra del joven duque.

Y si… ¿Qué Charles?

Bueno, ¿y si llegamos y resulta que los guardianes del Ness han sido arrasados?- preguntó Charlie refiriéndose a la comarca del Clan Andrew.

¡Dios te libre de repetir aquello de nuevo!- exclamó Terius con una mirada airada.

Lo siento Terry – dijo el joven con confianza – pero, hay que ser realistas. Si los teutones lograron avanzar hasta más allá del muro…

El mensaje de Albert Andrew era claro, temía por la seguridad de su gente; temía a la llegada de los teutones pero aun no tenían noticias de ellos.

Si, de eso hace 90 días, amigo.

Charlie por favor, no me metas ideas en la cabeza, si pudieras ver dentro de mí sabrías que no puedo soportarlo más…

¡Se acerca uno de los vigías! – exclamó un soldado.

Bien- dijo Charlie – esperemos que traiga noticias alentadoras y puedas estar tranquilo.

Charles… algo no está bien.

Tienes razón, el caballo no se comporta… ¡Por Dios y la Santa Virgen! – dijo Charlie, y se lanzó al galope hacia donde el caballo, errático, se acercaba. Terry espoleó con fuerza a Theodora para cabalgar junto a su amigo.

¡Señor… Señor..!- logró balbucear el joven vigía justo antes de caer en los brazos del duque – Mi Señor… no… siga… huya por Dios… ¡huya!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del joven soldado, antes de que las flechas clavadas en su cuerpo terminaran de hacer su trabajo.

¡Flechas teutonas!… Hay que retroceder ¡Ahora mismo hay que retroceder! – exclamó Charlie.

¡NO!- exclamó Terry – No vamos a retroceder nadie retrocederá.

¡Estás loco Terry, tal vez vamos a una muerte segura!

¡Ella está al otro lado del muro!- exclamó el joven duque, desesperado.

¡DESPIERTA! – gritó Charlie agarrando a Theodora por la brida antes de que Terry iniciara la cabalgata - Los teutones están al otro lado del muro no hay nada que hacer. Alba ha sido arrasada.

¡No! ¡No!

¡Alba ha sido arrasada! Los Guardianes del Ness no existen más Terry, Candice está muerta, no hay nada que hacer ¡debemos huir!

Cállate… ¡Cállate!

¡Lady Candice ha muerto!

En ese momento un silbido rompió el aire, una flecha se clavó en el piso justo en medio de ambos caballos, haciendo que Theodora y su igual corcovearan espantados casi tirando al piso a sus jinetes.

¡TEUTONEEEEES!

Uno de los soldados daba la voz de alarma, ahora ya no había tiempo de nada.  
Efectivamente, recortando todo el borde del Muro de Adriano, las impresionantes figuras, como enormes moles envueltas en oscuras pieles aparecían de a decenas, de a centenas… cientos de gigantescos seres de pesadilla blandiendo hachas, hoces y espadas en sus manazas, en los rostros, las fieras expresiones frías y la sed de sangre una vez más abrillantando los ojos de aquellas bestias que les sitiaban.

A una orden gritada en aquel idioma tosco y cruel, el cielo del medio día se oscurecía como si anocheciera de pronto.

El zumbido de las puntas de hierro hiriendo el viento, les dio la idea de que el pandemonio había comenzado.

¡CORRE! – gritó Charlie dando una palmada en las ancas de Theodora.

El Duque de Granchester cabalgó lo más rápido que pudo para ponerse a salvo con su buen amigo detrás.

Sus hombres, totalmente fieles a su joven líder a quien han jurado servir y proteger con su vida; comprendieron que entre los cientos de flechas que caían en su dirección sería imposible para el joven Noble cristiano, salvar la vida; así que, haciendo válido su juramento en lugar de correr en sentido contrario, cabalgaron raudos hacia él, cubriéndole con sus propios cuerpos.

Casi quinientos escudos se alzaron para tratar de proteger la integridad del duque y de ellos mismos, pero, no todos lo lograron.

Los gemidos de dolor no se hicieron esperar, y ya yacían en la hierba del camino del Muro, jinetes y monturas, sino muertos, agonizantes.

Pero la primera misión del día había sido cumplida, el Duque estaba vivo y bien.

Con un rugido estremecedor, la masa oscura de los teutones apostados en el muro, empezaron a acercarse a todo correr con sus hachas, mazas y lanzas directo hacia el ejército britano, ya mermado, estupefacto y herido.

Que Dios perdone nuestros pecados… - murmuró Charlie, mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Terry Grandchester hizo lo mismo, pero ninguna plegaria salió de sus labios, porque no tenía pensado morir; no hoy y no allí.

Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para atravesar ese muro y cruzar el Ness para llegar a Alba.

Aunque fuera agonizante, pero Terius Grandchester no abandonaría este mundo sin volver a ver al menos una vez más, los ojos de su amada Candice, verdes como las praderas de la tierra que la vio nacer.

Con este pensamiento, con esta esperanza; con esta imagen ensalzadora de la mirada de su amada; Terry Grandchester espada en ristre, espoleó a la buena Theodora y se lanzó con todo, hacia la guarnición teutona que los asolaba.

Mientras Oleg el Negro, a buena distancia, sonreía complacido ante la masacre que estaba por iniciarse, para después dar media vuelta y alejarse al galope con el resto de su guarnición en dirección al Loch Ness.

¿Descansa? – una ligera y melodiosa voz sacó de sus pensamientos al buen consejero galo del Patriarca del Clan Andrew.

Monsieur George había estado trabajando casi todo el día; había tomado la labor de cronista y sabiendo bien que tiempos importantes se avecinaban, había decidido no dejar ni un solo momento sin redactar.

Jana lo había visto, sentado cerca de alguna ventana mientras escribía tan concentrado, que una ligera arruga surcaba su noble frente.

A Jana le gustaba verlo, siempre tan grave, siempre tan galante, tan educado.

No había atisbo de barbarie en él, era un hombre como ella jamás había visto, y el acento de su suave voz, tan diferente a cualquiera que hubiera escuchado; le agradaba mucho, se había vuelto casi música para ella.

Ahora lo encontró cerca de un seto de amarantos, mientras una pequeña mofeta comía los restos de la merienda de pan dulce que hace unos minutos el buen caballero se había servido.

Ahora se había tomado un receso, pero no por cansancio, sino porque los pensamientos que poblaban su mente no estaban dejándolo trabajar con juicio.

Quien mirara su rostro amable, sabría que había algo que le perturbaba, pero nadie sería capaz de imaginar siquiera qué era lo que perturbaba el semblante de tan ecuánime hombre.

-Jovencita, me has pillado desocupado – dijo el caballero con su voz amable poniéndose de pie – el ocio no es buen consejero, me retiro a trabajar.

-¿Se va ya? – preguntó la joven con semblante entristecido – Usted nunca está desocupado M´Lord, no le viene mal un momento de ocio.

-No… no me llames M´Lord, niña; no lo soy. No soy noble y mi labor en esta casa es solo la de servir de concejero y maestro de los jóvenes Señores.

- ¿Señor George está bien?

-Sí, así está mucho mejor – respondió él con una suave sonrisa.

-Yo, no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle por ayudarme hace unas noches cuando nos atacaron.

-No tienes nada de qué agradecer, niña…

-Me llamo Jana – le interrumpió ella seria – por favor deje de decirme niña, pues no lo soy.

-Lo lamento si te he molestado… Jana, pero considerando tu edad y la mía, para mí eres una niña.

-No me llame niña, por favor. Me incomoda. No es que nadie me llame así, generalmente las mayores así nos tratan a las más jóvenes, pero de usted, me molesta.

-Lo siento, no sabía que te era desagradable.

-¿Desagradable? ¡Oh no! – exclamó la joven – usted no me es desagradable todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La verdad ni yo misma lo sé, señor George. Solo puedo decirle que en honor a la verdad, su rostro ocupa mi mente y su mirada alumbra mis días, y es extraño porque nunca me había sucedido; es algo que a veces me despierta en medio de la noche y hasta me distrae de mis obligaciones y sin embargo, no me resulta molesto.

-¡Tienes…! ¿¡Tienes una idea de lo que estás diciendo niña! – exclamó Monsieur George contrariado y sonrojado.

-No…- contestó ella – o sí… mejor dicho la verdad es que no lo sé, pero en serio por favor, deje de llamarme niña, porque no soy una niña.

- Jana…- dijo George en un suspiro – te sugeriría que te concentraras en tus entrenamientos… no es bueno que una jovencita como tu esté contando estas cosas a un hombre de mi edad…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella acercándosele de pronto -¿Por qué no es bueno?

- Simplemente no es correcto…- dijo él dando un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Por qué no es correcto? – preguntó ella acercándosele de nuevo interrogante - ¿Hago algo malo?

¡Jana por favor! – exclamó George teniéndola ya muy cerca de él - ¡Yo podría ser tu padre!

Pero no es mi padre – respondió ella con toda inocencia – recuerdo bien haber enterrado a mi padre, a mi madre y hermanos… todas lo hicimos. Usted no es mi padre, no se compare con él porque no lo es, y ciertamente yo no soy su hija.

¿Qué quieres muchacha?- preguntó él, con el aliento algo acelerado.

No sé…- respondió ella con sinceridad mirando sus profundos ojos marrones - ¿Qué quiere usted?

¿¡Qué quieres decir!

Nada, usted me hizo una pregunta; se la contesté y ahora yo le hago otra ¿Usted, qué quiere?

Eso… eso no se le pregunta a un caballero.

¿Por qué?... Lo siento ¿está mal? es que es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como usted.

También es la primera vez que yo conozco a alguien como tú…- dijo el caballero de negro, y casi sin pensarlo, una de sus manos viajó hasta acariciar la sien y el claro cabello de la joven.

Cuando él hizo eso, Jana sintió como si algo se hubiera despertado dentro de su ser; sintió algo que nunca en su vida había sentido, sensaciones que jamás pensó siquiera que existieran.

Sintió susto pero a la vez placidez; sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el descubrimiento de lo que este hombre le provocaba, se apartó de él y se encaminó a salir de su vista, pero de pronto como si se arrepintiera se volvió.

Se acercó a él de nuevo y dejó caer un casto y rápido beso sobre los finos labios del caballero.

Sin saber por qué hizo eso, se llevó los dedos a los labios, tan anonadada como lo estaba él. Ahora sí sintió que debía salir de su presencia.

Dando media vuelta, echó a trotar por el patio hasta llegar a la tienda de su grupo y entró allí.

Se sentó en el piso con las rodillas en el pecho sin saber bien qué pensar o qué sentir, pero de pronto una dulce sonrisa afloró a su lindo rostro y sus dedos una vez más acariciaron sus labios, como tratando de recrear aquel contacto tan especial que involuntariamente había provocado entre ella y aquel amable caballero de bigote.

**CAPITULO ONCE: **

**EL INICIO DEL **

Todo lo que ves lo he traído de mis viajes – comentaba como con orgullo el joven de pequeños espejuelos a la joven que miraba todo a su alrededor con atención y curiosidad.

¡Cuidado! No toques eso mi bella Mimi – dijo el chico, al ver que la pequeña joven tomaba entre sus manos una botella con líquido oscuro – eso es extracto de mandrágora, es …

¡Un veneno muy fuerte! – dijo Mimi mirándolo con asombro.

¿Sabes de venenos?

Mi padre era curtidor – respondió – se usaban varios tipos de sustancias para esa tarea, además, mi amiga Wendolyn era la hija del hechicero y yo me lo pasaba metida en su casa… de niñas éramos como hermanas.

¿Y ahora?- preguntó el joven, sonriente antes las remembranzas de la muchacha.

Ahora más – respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Qué es esto?

La mano de Mimi se posó sobre un objeto extraño.

Esto se llama "catalejos", sirve para ver más cerca las cosas que están muy lejos.

Normalmente puedo ver cosas de muy lejos, tengo buena vista no necesito aparatos, ni eso que llevas tu sobre la nariz.

Jajaja, por supuesto que no necesitas de estos- dijo señalando sus espejuelos – pero esto sirve para ver mucho más lejos que cualquier ojo humano. Por ejemplo ¿qué te gustaría ver?

Mmm… ¡El muro!

¡El Muro de Adriano! Jajaja eso está más allá de lo que esto logra ver, además las montañas lo tapan. Pero puedes ver muy de cerca el Loch. Fíjate.

Stear se colocó detrás de la chica, agachó su alta figura y colocó su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella, luego la rodeó con sus brazos colocando el catalejo frente a ella.

Mimi sintió el suave aliento del joven muy cerca de su rostro y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos un momento. Le gustaba mucho la cercanía de aquel extraño caballero; volteó su rostro y se topó con la mirada oscura del joven que la observaba con detenimiento.

-¿Ya no quieres ver? – preguntó él suavemente con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? … ¡Sí! – respondió ella y tomó con su mano el aparato mientras él aun lo sostenía, con pretexto de ayudarle a ver mejor.

-¿Ves el lago?

-¡Sí! – respondió ella con entusiasmo – se ve como si estuviera parada frente a él.

-Esa es la idea mi querida Mimi, ver muy de cerca cosas que generalmente no veríamos.

- Algo navega en el lago…

-¿Sí? Deben ser pescadores.

Mimi se soltó del casi abrazo del joven sobresaltada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué viste? No te asustes Mimi – dijo él sonriente – es normal que a veces…

Ella le arrebató el aparato de las manos y atisbó nuevamente en dirección al lago, poniéndose lívida.

No son pescadores…- balbuceó – No son pescadores, tengo que avisarle a mis amigas ¡Machel! ¡Machel!

La joven salió del laboratorio del joven explorador corriendo mientras gritaba el nombre de su líder.

Stear se retiró los espejuelos y se colocó el catalejos para ver lo que ella había visto.

No puede ser…- balbuceó – son… son tantos ¡Cientos! Teutones… ¡Albert! ¡Tío Albert!

¡Qué sucede Stear! – exclamó Neil saliéndole al encuentro en un pasillo.

¡Primo! – una voz de mujer se unió a la conversación -¿Tú también los viste no es así?

¡Eliza! Pero ¿¡De qué están hablando los dos!

Teutones hermano…

Eliza ¿Tú cómo…? – balbuceó Stear.

Las runas… las runas hablan y no siempre dan buenas noticias.

¡Tenemos que avisarle a tío Albert!

Yo voy Stear, tú alerta a los demás hombres. Hay que alistarse para la batalla.

¡No! – exclamó Eliza sosteniendo de la solapa a su hermano mientras Stear se alejaba - ¡No irás a batalla!

¡Eliza suéltame! No es momento de juegos, estamos por ser atacados.

Tu no iras…- gimió la joven aferrándose al cuello de su hermano mayor -¡Tú no irás! No irás a pelear, no irás a morir ¡No vas a dejarme sola!

Eliza…- murmuró Neil acariciando los cabellos rojos de su hermana – escúchame Eliza, esto es algo que tenemos que hacer todos, por el bien de nuestra tierra.

¡Tú no! ¿Por qué tienen que ir ustedes, por qué? ¿Acaso no están esas bárbaras aquí para eso? Ustedes son los líderes del Clan Andrew ¡Su deber es estar a salvo! Que ellas den su vida, a eso vinieron.

¡Ya basta! – exclamó él sosteniéndola por los brazos – Eliza siempre has sido egoísta y algo histérica pero esto es el colmo ¿¡Qué te sucede!

¡Las runas…!

¡Basta con eso! Deja a las runas en paz un momento por favor. ¡Entiende! Debemos hacerlo, ve con Candice, vayan a la comarca reúnan a las mujeres. Tomen a los niños, vayan a la sierra pónganse a salvo.

No… Neil ¡Neil! – gritó Eliza desesperada cuando su hermano la dejó y, dando la vuelta, se marchó hacia el salón sin mirar atrás – Las runas hermano… Algo malo va a suceder hoy, algo muy malo.

Eliza no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, mientras en su mano derecha reposaba Berkana, aquella pequeña piedra que desde hace tantos días la traía tan asustada.

-Pero no…- dijo de pronto secando sus lágrimas – el destino puede ser cambiado, depende de nosotros cambiarlo para bien. Esta maldita piedra, no me va a decir a mí ¡A Eliza Leagan! Qué esperar de la vida.

Acto seguido, arrojó la runa lo más fuerte que pudo por una ventana abierta y echó a correr pasillo abajo, hacia las cocinas del castillo.

¡Hermano! – exclamó Anthony entrando al salón junto a Stear y Archie – ¿Es cierto? ¿Estamos bajo ataque?

Sí, puede que estamos a minutos de ello – respondió el joven rubio

Una de mis guerreras lo vio a través de un extraño aparato que tu primo le mostró- dijo Machel que estaba a su lado.

El catalejos, sí – dijo Stear – yo también los vi, desembarcaron en el lado norte del lago, vienen a pie, seguramente para que por medio del viento no captemos las vibraciones de caballos y podamos alertarnos, pero están en Alba y vienen hacia aquí… Y son demasiados.

Bien – dijo Albert volviéndose hacia un mapa sobre la mesa – Machel, este es nuestro territorio; esta es la ruta que los invasores van a tomar para llegar a nosotros, si no vienen por aquí tardarían un día en llegar así que asumo que vendrán por acá que es más rápido. George, necesito que vayas con unos hombres hasta aquí que es la comarca del clan de Stevenson. Avisa a Thomas y su hermano Jimmy que los teutones están en suelo Albo y que se preparen a venir.

¡Voy en este momento!- dijo George.

¡George voy contigo! – dijo Stear y salió tras él.

Machel, tú y tus compañeras deberán estar en este sector, los teutones no saben que los hemos visto llegar, por lo tanto si ellos quieren caer de sorpresa, trataremos de sorprenderles primero.

No hay problema, mis chicas y yo haremos la primera emboscada, nos apostaremos aquí y aquí, donde la hierba es alta. Colocaré a Wendolyn por este lado con las arqueras, para que sirvan de hostigadoras, así los desconcertaremos.

¡Muy Bien!... ¡Archie! Ve por la comarca, avisa a los hombres que estén listos al ataque.

¡Voy ahora mismo tío! – dijo el joven echándose a correr espada al cinto.

Tío – dijo Neil – he mandado a Eliza y a Candice a buscar a las mujeres de la comarca y poner a cuidado a los niños.

Has hecho bien, Neil; yo tampoco quiero a las chicas en esto, esta vez será muy distinto a la otra noche. Sobrino, toma lo que queda de la guardia local, apóstalos a las afueras de la fortaleza para que sirvan de apoyo a las 58, son pocos pero, peor es nada y debemos estar preparados.

¡Bien tío, como ordenes!

Hermano – dijo Anthony acercándose a él – dame mi posición.

Tu posición es estar aquí, o no, mejor, irte junto a Eliza y Candice a buscar refugio.

¿¡Qué! Pretendes enviarme con las mujeres ¡No me ofendas hermano!

Anthony por favor, estás herido…

¡Ya estoy bien…!

¡No es verdad! Además, no se arriesga la vida de dos líderes del Clan al mismo tiempo. Anthony comprende, si yo muero hoy, será tu deber dirigir este clan.

¡Quiero luchar! Quiero pelear por mi gente, por mi tierra.

No será hoy hermanito.

¿¡Quién te crees, el rey indiscutible de este castillo!- rugió Anthony - ¡No pienses que me voy a quedar aquí como una niña, mientras tú y ellas defienden lo que también es mío!

Mientras mi corazón lata, Anthony – dijo Albert acercándose con el ceño fruncido hasta su hermano – yo soy quien manda en este feudo y tú, callas tu boca y haces lo que digo que para eso soy tu hermano mayor.

Albert… - la suave voz de Machel y su mano sobre su hombro calmó el ánimo del joven líder en tan solo un segundo – Todo hombre tiene derecho a elegir cómo morir Albert – dijo ella con una suave sonrisa – y si desea morir por su patria, no hay nada más honroso que eso.

Albert se quedó mudo, estático. Machel le estaba repitiendo la lección que apenas un día atrás él le impartiera a ella.

Ella, que desde el incidente en lo alto de la muralla no le daba cara más que para lo necesario, lo tenía ahora tan cerca, tan segura mirando sus ojos, encerrándolo en su mirada almendrada.

Sonriéndole como no lo ha hecho jamás desde el día que vio por primera vez su rostro.

No te negaré el defender tu hogar, hermano – dijo Albert mirándolo – pero, si tienes la oportunidad de sobrevivir, por favor te lo ruego ¡Hazlo!

Dicho esto, el joven Anthony Andrew asintió con la mirada baja y se marchó a vestir sus galas bélicas, quizás, por última vez.

Machel – dijo Luisy acercándose a ella junto a algunas de las mayores, algunas de ellas incluso mayores que Machel -¿ellos lucharán? ¿No será peligroso que esos Nobles intervengan? Ya hemos perdido Nobles antes por necios, se supone que ellos no pueden intervenir. Esa es nuestra mayor condición.

No puedo evitar que lo hagan esta vez, ya no. Solo si los ven en dificultades, protéjanlos a ellos.

Esa no es nuestra labor…- dijo Karin – serían una distracción, distraernos puede desestabilizar el trabajo en equipo.

Lo sé, pero por esta vez hagan lo que les digo. Los Andrew no pueden morir, si eso sucede esta lucha no servirá de nada. Ellos son quienes mantienen Alba a salvo y a los clanes unidos. Si los Andrew mueren, Alba caerá fácilmente bajo los teutones o cualquier otro invasor y todo lo que pase aquí hoy, será en vano.

Las chicas asintieron y se retiraron a repartir órdenes.

Angie se quedó junto a Machel.

-Te gusta Andrew…- dijo la joven, Machel se la quedó mirando con asombro – No me mires así, te gusta Andrew. Está bien no haces nada malo muchacha; solo no olvides ni un solo momento nuestra misión y no vayas a ponerte en peligro por él…

Dicho esto Angie colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Machel, y colocándose su yelmo se fue a preparar a su equipo.

-¡Suéltame Eliza! – gemía Candice forcejeando con la pelirroja que prácticamente la arrastraba escaleras abajo – No quiero irme ¡No quiero dejar a mis hermanos!

-¡Lady Candice por favor…! – murmuró Dorothy quien, junto a otras doncellas iban a su lado.

-¡Y tú te crees que yo quiero abandonar al mío! – rugió Eliza.

-¡No sé! Pero si sé que si tuvieras corazón y amor por tu familia, aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que yo siento por mis hermanos, no querrías irte tampoco ¡Abandonarlos!

- ¡Ay estúpida santurrona mosca muerta! – escupió Eliza – siempre con tus tintes de mártir, hartas a cualquiera.

-¡No voy a quedarme para que me ofendas! –dijo ella encaminándose escaleras arriba.

-¡No te vas a ningún lado niña! –dijo Eliza tomándola del brazo – vamos a bajar a la comarca y vamos a reunir a las mujeres, pero no para lo que ellos dicen.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, que si la tal Machel y esas 57 chicas pueden hacerlo ¡nosotras también podemos!... Pero no solas.

-Estamos con usted Lady Eliza – dijo Dorothy, y de entre sus mantos, las doncellas sacaron arcos y flechas.

-¿Ves?- dijo Eliza – eso es pensar con la cabeza y no con el vientre. Ahora ¿Te quedas? Arriesgándote a que tus hermanos te vean y te encierren en tu cuarto a cal y canto ¿o vienes conmigo a defender esta tierra como albas que somos?

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Candice con una sonrisa, y, tomando la mano de su prima, todas echaron a correr por el prado verde que llevaba hacia las pequeñas aldeas que conformaban la comarca del Clan Andrew.

Dorothy y las demás doncellas sonrieron entre ellas, al ver que afortunadamente estas primas que tanto rivalizaban desde niñas, en un momento de necesidad unían sus fuerzas, para sacar adelante a la familia, que al fin y al cabo, es lo más importante.

Stear y Mimi tenían razón – murmuraba Albert después, agazapado entre la hierba junto a Machel, Anthony y las guerreras -¡son cientos!

¿Miedo Lord Andrew? – preguntó la joven líder con cierto dejo en la voz.

Temo, sí… – contestó él en un susurro mirándola a los ojos – pero si supieras, que no es por mí ese temor.

Estaremos bien…- murmuró Machel colocándose la máscara, pues sentía que si seguía mirándolo sería peor. En especial después de las palaras de su amiga Angie.

¿Entienden lo que dicen? – preguntó Anthony a Verónica que estaba a su lado.

¡Yo sí!- dijo CFrío – bueno algo… están planeando cómo atacar el feudo, el más alto es Oleg el Negro, el jefe de todos; está dando órdenes de no dejar nadie con vida. Todo lo de la comarca Andrew debe morir, incluso los animales. Pero hay algunos que son libres de tomar botín si lo desean.

¿Botín?- preguntó el joven rubio.

Pueden quedarse con lo que deseen de lo que encuentren- dijo Verónica- incluso alguna mujer si así lo quieren. Pero, ninguna vive mucho. Son usadas y luego asesinadas. Así se aseguran de que su sangre no se mezcla con la de razas que ellos consideran inferiores.

¡Malditos!

Tus sobrinos no volvieron a tiempo - dijo Machel.

Vendrán eso no lo dudes, toma tiempo organizarse para una batalla, en especial si la gente tiene miedo, por eso Archie está tardando. En cuanto a George y Stear, la comarca del clan Stevenson está algo apartada, aunque ellos están listos les tomará aun algo más de tiempo llegar hasta aquí.

Pero, si seguimos demorando el ataque, terminarán descubriéndonos.

Entonces, no esperemos más.

Machel asintió mirando la seguridad en los ojos azules del hombre a su lado, la joven emitió un sonido, parecido a graznido.

Del otro lado del hierbajo fue contestado con un graznido igual y más a lo lejos, otro se repetía.

Angie y su grupo estaban listas, así como las hostigadoras de Wendolyn.

Las jóvenes y los dos caballeros lograron ver a lo lejos, como Oleg el Negro volteaba su cabeza lentamente, como agudizando sus sentidos, para definir qué tipo de pájaro puede emitir tan particular sonido en medio de la estepa escocesa.

Machel no lo pensó más, la joven se puso de pie de inmediato entre la hierba, seguida de las demás jóvenes que la seguían y los hermanos Andrew junto a ellas.

-¡Liwa-Faur! – dijo Oleg el Negro con una mueca a manera de sonrisa mirando al guerrero que tanto perjuicio le había causado en estos años y a los jóvenes patriarcas que necesitaba eliminar.

-¡Andereu! ¡ANDEREU! ¡LIWA-FAUR!

Haciendo eco del rugido de su líder, cientos de teutones jóvenes, altos y sanos, emprendieron la loca carrera blandiendo sus armas hacia donde el grupo Albo los esperaba.

Machel levantó su espada y a una orden suya, llovieron flechas con una velocidad impresionante sobre los pechos de varios teutones.

Algunos caían atravesados mientras los demás corrían, incluso por encima de los caídos.

Wendolyn, Karin y el resto de las arqueras, eran a movimientos rápidos, máquinas de cargar y disparar mientras el pequeño grupo de guerreros albos se lanzaba a enfrentar al enemigo y a la muerte.


End file.
